Diabolik Lovers Fight!
by Belles7
Summary: Komori Yui has awakened as a vampire now; however, she's lost her memories. Will the Sakamaki brothers help her recover her memories or will they feast upon her vulnerability? Things begin to take an unexpected turn when people from Yui's mysterious past begin to appear. Her parents will be included as well as the Mukami brothers.


**Diabolik Lovers Fight!**

**Rating:** T for profanity and sexual references.

**Summary**: This fanfic begins where the anime ended. Yui's awakening has completed and she is a vampire now. However, she has no memory of what's happened and who she is.

_*Chapter 1: Memory Loss_

Sakamaki Ayato leaned closer to the unconscious girl laying on the couch, the top of her dress was soaked with her blood. He said, "Yui."

The girl stirred awake, her eyes slowly opening only to reveal pink eyes. She slowly lifted her gloved hand in the air, staring at it. She tugged the dark, long glove off her left hand and felt something damp touching her chest; she inched her now-bare hand to the center of her chest. There, she brushed her fingers against the wet fabric and stared at her fingers smeared with blood.

"W-why am I bleeding?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Ayato quirked a brow, kind of irked that she ignored him. "Oi, breastless, don't ignore me."

Yui tilted her head and looked at the unknown man in front of her; he had his arms crossed and stared back at her with a superior expression. "... Are you talking to me?"

Ayato shut his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know me!"

Yui sat up and brought a hand to her chest, covering the cut in her dress where she stabbed herself earlier with Subaru's knife. She bit her bottom lip. "I really don't know you. I'm sorry."

Ayato reached forward and pulled her off the couch by her tiny wrist. "Don't lie. You know who I am. I am your owner. You belong to me." He leaned closer to her, licking his lips seducingly. Mischief glimmered in his green eyes. "I'm Yours Truly. Never forget that."

Just as he was going to bite her, Yui pulled her wrist from his hold, moved away and stared at him with an upset expression. Ayato laughed. "I like it. I love seeing you put up a fight, Breastless!"

Shu, standing like the rest of the brothers, eyed the blonde carefully. Judging from her reactions, she was actually being sincere about this. She really had no idea who Ayato was. Perhaps she even forgot about them, too? This girl was too troublesome for them, despite her sweet blood.

"Ayato," said Shu. Ayato turned to look at the usually-quiet brother. "Huh? What do ya want?"

"She's telling the truth."

"Huh?" Ayato remarked with disbelief, turning to look at the girl who said firmly, "I'm not lying. I really don't know you."

"Eh?" Laito mused out loud. "That's too bad, Bitch-chan. I wanted to play some more with you."

"Well, that's a rude name to call someone," Yui replied, narrowing her eyes at the red-head guy with a black hat. Laito snickered in delight. "I like it, Bitch-chan; I like your fighting spirit. Go on, entertain me some more. Let me hear you beg for my mercy."

Yui pressed her lips into a thin line. What was she going to do? She was in a room with a bunch of sadistic weirdos.

Reiji sighed and said, "Everyone take a seat. We must deal with this issue first." As instructed, they all sat down. Ayato sat next to Yui who quickly scooted to the other end of the couch, Laito sat on a chair next to Kanato, Shu sat by himself as well as Subaru. Reiji pushed his glasses back, watching Ayato frustratingly sit next to Yui again.

"Are you saying that you absolutely do not remember us?" Reiji asked. "You better not be pretending; you'll never escape from this place no matter how hard you try."

"I really have no idea who you guys are," she said. Laito whistled lowly. "Damn, this is gonna be like day one all over again."

"Well, who cares?" Ayato said. "It's not like _you_ guys forgot your memories. All you need to know is that I am Yours Truly and _she_ belongs to me! That's all there is to it." He draped his arm over her slim shoulders.

"But I want to eat her too," Kanato added. Yui glanced at him, a bit freaked out by his dark bags. It looked like he had been starved for days and deprived of sleep.

"That's not necessary, Ayato," Reiji said, focusing back on Yui. "Do you even remember your name?"

"It's Yui," she answered. Reiji smirked. "And your full name?"

She made no reply. He nodded. "I see. You only know your first name because Ayato called you that when you woke up. It's Komori Yui for you."

She nodded. They wouldn't lie about her name, right? "Why am I bleeding?"

"Ayato, you should explain to her about this incident," Reiji said.

"Why me?"

"Because it was _your_ mom who caused it all."

"Tch. What a waste of time," Ayato angrily muttered. Damn his mother to Hell! He could care less about that freak. "Listen good or else I'll punish you, Breastless."

Yui nodded, but made a small frown at her sudden nickname.

"I have two brothers: Kanato, that guy with the toy over there, and Laito, the one with the hat. We're triplets. Our mom was a slut, a total bitch who slept with other men and loved having power. One day, I attacked her and she fled to Laito for safety reasons. He pushed her off the balcony and she fell onto the rose bushes. What we didn't know was that our uncle carved her heart out, per her request, and implanted it into your very body," Ayato explained. He tapped on her chest and she slapped his finger away.

Chuckling, he continued on, "Kanato burnt her body to ashes and I guess, he kept it in that toy of his."

"Teddy is not a toy," Kanato commented, angry. "He's my friend."

"I could care less," Ayato remarked, brushing him off.

"What was your mother's name?" Yui asked.

"Cordelia," he replied curtly. "So anyways, our uncle, named Richter, came along and transferred her into your body. You were nearing the Awakening and once you awakened as a vampire, she would take over your body and you would disappear. However, you went along and stabbed yourself in the heart with Subaru's- that guy with the silver hair over there- knife. Then, bam! You knocked out."

"I'll take it from here," Reiji interrupted. "I concocted a potion, using her ashes Kanato had, to rid her from your body while you were still in the process of awakening. Now, you are awake and no longer human."

Yui nodded. "It kind of makes sense."

"Kind of?" Ayato growled. "Were you not fully listening?"

"I did. I'm just wondering why a human like me would be living in a house full of vampires."

"Bitch-chan," Laito said, grinning. "You're a sacrificial bride. You're our food supply. You live to serve us. Your church sent you to us."

Yui arched a light brow. "I don't think so."

"It's the truth," Reiji confirmed.

"I don't want to be vampire food. Besides, you said I'm a vampire now. Vampires don't eat vampires," she said confidently.

Most of them bursted out in laughter. Laito called her cute. Ayato called her ignorant. Reiji simply shook his head and muttered something about educating her some more. Kanato licked his lips because her lack of vampire knowledge made her so much easier to prey on. Subaru called her too naive and Shu, well, he didn't say anything.

Yui frowned. "Well, excuse me for trying to defend myself."

"You'll never escape Bitch-chan," Laito said.

Reiji continued explaining, "By the way, we go to night school and so do you. And, just so you know, vampires can suck each others' blood. We just prefer to feast on humans because they show so much pain and fear."

"But that doesn't mean a vampire can't equally show fear like a human," Ayato said. "Because they can be filled with so much fear that they're paralyzed."

"I believe we've covered all the information you need to know, Yui. You should go back to your room and rest up. We won't be going to school tonight," Reiji instructed. After she disappeared, he looked at the other brothers and ordered, "Do not disturb her tonight. Any other night is fine, but not tonight. I don't want to deal with any more problems. I've had enough filthiness to deal with."

He stood up and walked to the door, ready to exit. "Oh and Ayato, make sure you check the perimeter just to see if your mother left anything behind. I wouldn't want another revival happening."

Ayato scoffed. "She's not my mom and I'm positive she's never coming back."

"I already burnt the room down along with Richter and her dress," Laito casually said as if it was nothing too spectacular.

* * *

><p>AN: I watched the anime and I wasn't too happy with the ending. I wish they added more episodes and more action so I decided to make a fanfic for the heck of it. Tell me what you think via review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
